


care for the moon, your moon

by JustJanus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Full Moon, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, it's soft too i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJanus/pseuds/JustJanus
Summary: Saïx has been acting... strangely and the attention and expectation falls on you, as his lover, to know what's happening with him. But he's been avoiding you too - until all questions are answered the night of the full moon and you must take care of your own moon too.(3 chapters planned in total but the first one can be read as a standalone.)





	care for the moon, your moon

It wasn’t hard to tell that Saix had been acting… strangely. For the past few days he had been notably avoiding interaction with the other organisation members unless absolutely necessary. And, you noted silently from where you sat beside him by a window of the Addled Impasse, his teeth were definitely sharper and more animalistic, his whole body slightly larger and more hunched over. It also seemed that he very rarely left his room except to go sit or stand in the Addled Impasse or assign missions to the other members. 

He had been avoiding you too. The two of you were closer than most, often staying in each other’s rooms for one reason or another and sitting together enjoying each other’s company. Conversations with him had gone from calm and pleasant to almost nonexistent and it made you worry that you had fucked up somehow. You had confronted him on that possibility but he had denied it, assuring you that you had not made any mistake. Still, you worried.  

Four days into this strangeness and Larxene made her way over to you, seated on the couch with a book in your hands. The rest of the Grey Area was mostly deserted but a few other members were lingering, absorbed in their own conversations until Larxene’s loud greeting to you caught their attention. 

“Alright, what the hell is up with Saix?” 

Immediately all other conversations ceased as everyone’s gaze turned towards you being questioned. Your eyebrows furrowed and you looked up at Larxene in angry confusion at the interruption. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who has noticed but how would I know?” you asked, mentally noting the page number you were up to before closing your book. 

“Well,  _ you’re _ the one fucking him, if anyone would know it’d be you.” 

You stared at her with a deadpan expression, “Larxene. Saix and I  _ do _ fuck, yes, but that doesn’t automatically mean that I know what’s happening.” 

Larxene sighed loudly, “Yeah well he just snapped at me for making a  _ tiiiiiiiny _ mistake so can you like, I dunno, have better sex with him or something? Get him in a better mood?” 

At that, your face contorted in a look of disgust for a brief moment before you glared at the blonde, “For the record, he’s been avoiding me as well as most others  recently but I’ll see if I can  _ talk _ to him about it. I can’t guarantee anything.”  

The next day you woke to find several files had been slid underneath the door to your bedroom along with a note with a set of instructions written in Saix’s neat handwriting. And hour later you found yourself standing in front of the other members of the organisation giving them all the mission briefings that Saix had organised the night before. 

“Saix also wrote that you should hand in your mission reports to me and I’ll deliver them to him.” 

Demyx groaned, “Am I excluded from that?” 

You sighed at him, “No. I’m not Saix but I can’t be any less strict.” 

Demyx held his hands out in a gesture of surrender, “Hey it was worth a shot, figures that you’re just as serious as Saix.” 

You simply rolled your eyes and continued handing out the files and delegating the tasks that Saix had requested you to. That night you found him staring up at the sky outside, one hand placed on one of the large windows of the Addled Impasse, keeping himself steady. You approached him slowly, doing your best not to startle him, organised mission reports stacked in your hands. 

“Saix, I have the mission reports from today.” 

The man grunted and turned to face you. He cleared his throat as he took the papers from you and you frowned as he grimaced. Saix’s hair seemed longer, shaggier, and even with his mouth closed, the white of his teeth were visible, as if they were growing larger. The scar on his face appeared to be more jagged, as if he were on the verge of entering his berserk mode. 

You took a step closer and placed a hand on Saix’s shoulder. “Saix? Are you alright?” 

He took a deep, ragged breath, avoiding eye contact. “I’m fine. Thank you for your help today, I’m going to need you to do the same tomorrow.” 

“Well clearly you’re not  _ fine _ .” Your voice softened, “I can tell you’re in pain. Is there anything I can do to help you?” 

Saix sighed loudly in warning, “I  _ told  _ you, you’ll need to do the same th-” 

You sighed back and moved your hand up so it was cupping his cheek, “You know what I meant. I care about you, Saix, I want to help.” 

The truth was that you cared a lot more about him than you let on. As time had progressed since you had joined the organisation, Saix had captured your attention more than any other and had you a heart, you would have said that you loved him. While the heart shaped moon may have been the ultimate goal for the organisation as a whole, the Luna Diviner was  _ your  _ moon. 

Saix stared at you for a few seconds, desperation flashing in his eyes for a moment, before he shrugged your hand away and turned, “No. At least not yet.” Then he vanished into a dark corridor. 

The next day continued as you had expected based on your conversation with Saix the previous night. Mission briefings were given, mission reports were handed in. But Saix was not in the Addled Impasse that night. 

You frowned as you noticed his absence, quickly summoning a dark corridor and transporting yourself to the door of his room. You knocked twice, concern bubbling up inside you as you waited for a response, for some sign that he was alright. 

“What is it?” Saix called out from inside, his voice sounding thick and heavy. 

“I have the mission reports for you.” 

There was another grumble, “Yeah just… use a corridor, I can’t get up.” 

Your frown deepened as you did as asked, eyes widening as you entered and saw Saix laying on his back on his bed, sweating and looking ill. You placed the mission reports on his table as un-haphazardly as you could and rushed over to him. You laid a hand on top of Saix’s forehead and gasped. 

“Saix, you’re burning up. Are you okay? What’s happening?” 

“I’m fine,” he groaned in response, “Just gotta sweat it out - nothing I can’t handle, you’re dismissed.” 

“Saix-”

“I said  _ dismissed. _ ” Saix growled, turning away. “Please.”

You nodded quickly, not quite reassured, but left anyway, not wanting to anger him further or at all. 

The next morning, there was a new note on the floor of your room in Saix’s writing. 

**_Midnight. My room._ **

You nodded to yourself and went to your small closet to get changed. One of your shirts was missing. It wasn’t too serious, just a plain black t-shirt, you had others but still, it was strange that that had been taken. You safely tucked Saix’s note into your pocket and made your way to the Grey Area. 

As soon as you entered, all the other members turned to face you, getting ready to stand up and receive their missions. You quickly shook your head and motioned for everyone to sit down again. 

“Saix didn’t give me anything today.” 

“So it’s a day off?” someone piped up, although you were too lost in thought to note who it was, probably Demyx. 

“No way, Saix doesn’t give day offs. Well, only if he’s in a good mood. Which is, you know,  _ never _ .” Axel retorted. 

“He didn't say it was a day off.” You said calmly as everyone began to bicker amongst themselves. “In fact he didn’t say anything at all, but I wouldn’t treat this as a day off just yet, not until he makes an official announcement. Take this as an opportunity to catch up on training and whatnot.” And with a final glance over the crowd, you nodded and turned to leave. 

You spent the rest of your day at the Addled Impasse, idly pacing back and forth in thought and occasionally sitting down to stare out the window and zone out, finally able to spend a day not so focused and tensed as you usually were. 

The memory of Saix’s growl the previous night, low and hot, sent shivers of arousal through you. In that moment he had bared his teeth and you had been able to see how sharp they had become. He was usually softer than most would probably expect, holding you close and making sure you were feeling just as good as he was. So the thought of those fangs digging into your flesh and leaving marks deep enough to draw blood while Saix growled deep and low again sent further sparks of arousal through your body as you stumbled and leaned against one of the large windows, instinctively crossing your legs and biting your lip. 

You carried that arousal with you throughout the day pulsing and fading through your body, successfully managing to avoid interaction with anyone else, until a few minutes before midnight. Figuring it was better to be early than late, especially when meeting with Saix, you stood at his door approximately five minutes prior to midnight, hand raised to knock. 

“Saix? It’s me.” 

There was a loud groan from within the room behind the door and a brief moment of silence before Saix’s voice, muffled but still clear enough to be understood, called out. 

“Come in, door’s unlocked.” 

You obeyed, your breath hitching as you closed the door behind yourself. For starters, Saix was completely naked - not that that was an unusual sight for you though - and lying face down on his bed, black fabric bunched up and clutched in one of his hands. From where you were standing, you could see that his fingers had, for lack of a better word, transformed, they were longer and appeared more like claws than fingers. Saix took a deep breath, face half obscured by the fabric he was holding close to his nose and groaned louder, deeper. 

At the sound of the door closing, Saix lifted his head slightly off his mattress and away from the fabric he was holding, nose twitching as he sniffed at the air. He was visibly larger, eyes glowing brighter, his muscles tensed and teeth almost constantly bared. You took a step forward and Saix inhaled, visibly flinching back down onto the bed and moaning. 

“Saix?” You asked cautiously, stopping mid step and slowly turning your body around to walk back out the door. “What’s happening? Are you ok-” 

“You smell so fucking good.” Saix interrupted, burying his face in the black mess of fabric again before he shook his head, bunching the fabric up in one hand and holding it out to you, “Now that you’re here I don’t need this.” 

You inched forward to take the fabric and stared at it in your hands for a few seconds, letting it fall slightly so you could see what it was. “Saix… Is this my  _ shirt _ ?” 

The man nodded and moaned again as you took another step forward, “Closer, please.” His claws dug into his pillow as he desperately began to grind down against his mattress, moaning and whimpering softly. His whines grew louder as you instead took a few steps back, your eyes narrowing. 

“Saix. Tell me what’s happening to you so I can help you properly.” You said, “I can tell that I’m having an effect on you but you need to tell what’s going on.” 

“You  _ always _ have an effect on me.” Saix nuzzled his face into his pillow before his eyebrows furrowed and he shakily got up so that he could hold himself up with his hands on the mattress. 

“It’s… lunar. Tonight’s the full moon.” He murmured, “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to but it… does things to me. Physically and… otherwise. I get mood swings as well as generally unbearable horniness.” He growled, looking down and away from you, “Makes me more… needy. It fluctuates.” 

“Does it hurt?” 

Saix shook his head. His shoulders dropped a little as he shuffled his position so he was sitting on his knees on the bed. He glanced out his window towards the light of the moon, his moon. Your gaze didn’t follow his, you were already looking at your own moon. 

“Like I said, it fluctuates.” He finally responded after a few seconds of heavy breathing, “My senses are heightened, it’s easier to be overwhelmed like this. And you smell  _ so _ good.” 

“You won’t be turning into a werewolf or anything, right?” 

“No.” He chuckled, “It’s not like that.” 

“What do you need from me?” You asked, already knowing at least part of the answer. 

Saix took a deep, unsteady breath and turned to sit on the edge of his bed, his cock hard and red from being forcefully rubbed against the mattress. 

“Whatever you’re willing to give,” Saix smiled as he stood up and strutted over to you, “This isn’t  just about me. I want to make you feel good too." 

You stepped forward until you were almost chest to chest with Saix, “If you need to just hold me down and fuck me, I’m alright with that.” You smiled back up at him, your voice low as you lifted a hand to start unzipping your cloak. “I trust you.” 

Saix let out a half whimper that he quickly covered up with a low growl, “This is the only warning I’m going to be able to give you; it’s going to be rough and probably bloody. If you want to go now you can go, I understand.” 

“You need me, my moon.” You breathed, letting your shirt fall from your hand and starting to unzip your cloak, “And I want this too - I’m not so frail that I’ll easily break.” 

And with that, Saix buried his face in your neck as you let your cloak fall. He took a deep breath and moaned as he gently nibbled at your flesh between licks. You quickly peeled off your gloves and tangled your fingers into Saix’s hair, tugging on it gently as he bit down harder, his mouth trailing down to your shoulder as his hands fumbled with taking your pants off. You took a step back away from him, one hand sliding down to push at his chest so you could get the rest of your clothes off. Saix was breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded and his shoulders hunched over as his hands reached forward to run up and down your arms. 

“Gonna mark you all over,” he murmured, “gonna make sure everyone can see that you’re mine.” 

“Everyone already knows we fuck.” you flashed him a wry smile, “but I’m not complaining about more marks.”

Saix ran his tongue over his fangs, eyeing your neck, “Good.” 

In one quick movement he pulled you forward towards him, crashing your now naked body against his and sunk his teeth into your neck. Not deep enough to cause a serious wound but deep enough to draw blood and cause you to cry out and sink your nails into his back. Saix licked and sucked hard enough on the bite to leave a mark as you raked your nails lightly down his back. One of his hands wrapped around one of your breasts, his claws sinking in just deep enough to barely prick the surface as his mouth moved further down to leave a mark on your shoulder. You hissed at the feeling of his teeth biting down and moaned as both his hands began to roll your nipples between clawed fingers. 

Saix pulled away for a split second before burying his face in the other side of your neck and inhaling deeply. With your bodies pressed so tightly together, you could feel the rumble of Saix’s moan in his chest as he licked a long stripe from your jaw down to your other shoulder and inhaled again. 

“God, you have no idea how good you smell to me.” He growled, “It’s driving me crazy.” 

You grinned as Saix lifted you up effortlessly, and you bent down to finally crash your lips together in an intoxicating clash of teeth and lips tinted with the taste of blood. You stood like that for a while, the kiss gradually growing softer and more gentle while your fingers were tangled in his long blue hair again.

He pulled away to blink up at you, “You.. Called me your moon? Before, I mean.”

You laughed nervously and nodded, “I… Yeah. You mean as much to me as Kingdom Hearts if not more...” 

His expression softened and he leaned in towards your neck to place gentle kiss after kiss to the bite he had left there. 

He turned on his heel, pulling away from your neck only to watch where he was going as he made his way back to the bed and placed you down as gently as he could. He climbed onto the bed after you, quickly grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head. Saix grinned down at you as you stared up at him through half lidded eyes, panting heavily. 

“Be good and stay still for me.” Saix purred, releasing your wrists as he made his way down your body, nipping at your flesh and leaving marks as he went. “I want to treat you.” 

He stopped between your legs, licking his lips as he grabbed your thighs with his clawed hands and pushed them further apart. He adjusted both your positions on the bed, maneuvering around so that he could comfortably bite and suck at the flesh of your thighs, leaving dark marks on both thighs like a trail until he reached your cunt. 

Saix hummed, moving your legs until they were hooked over his shoulders, causing you to prop yourself up on your arms to look at what he was doing. He stared up at you, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight, and maintained that eye contact even as he ducked his head and licked a long, slow, teasing stripe from your entrance to your clit. He could feel you shiver and the whimper that escaped your lips would have been too quiet to be heard if Saix’s senses hadn’t been heightened. 

He grinned up at you, “Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” without waiting for a response, he ducked his head again, running the tip of his tongue in circles around your clit. 

Saix chuckled as you gasped and he heard and felt you lie down on the bed again obediently. He moaned as he began to eat you out, your hand reaching down to grab his hair and attempt to pull him closer. 

“You taste so good, you’re so wet,” Saix growled, “I’m flattered that I have as much of an effect on you as you do on me.” 

You bit your lip as the tip of Saix’s tongue just barely pushed into you teasingly, before he resumed broad, long strokes, careful not to let his teeth hurt you. You could feel the heat between your legs as Saix continued, his clawed hands gently massaging your thighs and making sure you wouldn’t instinctively clamp them down around his head. As Saix’s attention returned to your clit, you gasped, your grip on his hair tightened and you thrust up against his tongue as your other hand clenched a fistful of blanket tightly. Saix made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan as he became more enthusiastic with his actions, his own hips starting to thrust forward into the mattress beneath him. 

“Fuck, Saix.” you groaned, “Close.” 

You felt a familiar tightening in your lower body as Saix began to slowly push his tongue into you, fucking you with it, the heat was becoming unbearable and you could feel your body tensing up as one of Saix’s fingers started to rub small gentle circles around your clit. 

“Saix!” 

Then all at once Saix pulled away, causing you to whine up at him as he leaned over your body again. The entire area around his mouth was wet and he grinned, licking his lips as he bent down to bite at the unmarked side of your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt the head of his cock brush against your folds and you wrapped your legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer. 

Saix growled in your ear, “I hope you’re ready.”

“I am. You can be rough if you need to.” You nodded and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

With one swift motion he thrust forward and into you, stretching you open as your head tipped backward and you moaned. Saix paused for a few seconds, his teeth bared as he grabbed your wrists again, pinning them to the mattress above your head. He was still breathing heavily, practically panting. His pupils were dilated but the glow of his golden eyes was still visible and his hips made small desperate thrusts as he waited for you to adjust to his size, enhanced by the full moon. 

Your eyes cracked open and you thrust your hips up to meet his. Saix grinned, with his face illuminated by the moonlight, his eyes glowing, and looming over you he looked almost like a deity.  You licked your lips and nodded as he began to roughly fuck you, his pace punishing and the sound of your skin slapping filled the room along with both your moans. 

You moaned, staring up at Saix through half lidded eyes, as one of his clawed hands grabbed both your wrists, the other hand beginning to run down your chest, deliberately pressing down hard enough to prick the skin occasionally before grabbing onto the back of one of your knees. Saix chuckled and pushed your leg up until your knee was nearly touching your shoulder, allowing him to fill you up even deeper than before and making you cry out as he repeatedly hit that spot that made you see stars. 

“How do you feel?” Saix asked, pushing your leg down further and leaning back a little to adjust the angle of his thrusts. “I want to hear you scream my name.” 

“S-Saix! Ah...fuck, Saix, oh my god.” You gasped, whining as his pace continued to pick up. 

“Tell me, sweetheart.” He murmured, “Please.”  

Your eyes fluttered closed again, “You feel so, ah! You feel so fucking good, Saix, you always - fuck - you always do. You’re so big, fuck, y’fill me up so well, feels so fuckin’ good, so full.” 

The sheets beneath you were clinging to your body as you were roughly fucked into the mattress, your whole body felt like it was on fire as every breath you took was knocked out of you by Saix’s thrusts. With every minute that passed you could feel yourself getting closer and closer, and Saix’s thrusts grew more erratic as his breathing quickened. You loved every second of it. 

“Fuck, Saix!” You cried out, “Oh fuck, ah, fuck, Saix, my beautiful moon, I-I’m close-” 

Saix moaned, his grip on your wrists and leg tightening as his muscles tensed, “Cum for me, don’t hold back any noise, let me hear it all.” he growled and leaned forward to bite down on the inner side of your leg. 

You eyes rolled back as you thrust your hips up and moaned and came with another cry of his name, your whole body arching up from the mattress as you clenched down around his hard, throbbing length still buried deep inside you. 

“Fuck you look so good, you’re so beautiful, you feel so good, I- Fuck- Feels so good, so, so good.” Saix followed suit a few moments afterwards, gasping loudly with sharp intakes of breath until he let out a howl as he came, his scar growing jagged and his hair becoming wilder. Your eyes flew open and widened as you realised he had entered his berserk state as rode out his climax with a few final, hard thrusts, spilling himself deep inside you. 

Another minute or so passed as Saix calmed down before he pulled out and flopped down on the mattress next to you who was still trying to catch your breath. You lay like that for a few minutes, just breathing and coming down from your highs. You winced as you shifted onto your side, your lower half ached from the force Saix had used. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his chest as he nuzzled your neck and began licking at the marks he had left. 

“Was that alright?” He murmured softly, “I didn’t hurt you too badly did I?”  

You shook your head, “No, it.. Aches a little but it’s.. Nice? It was more than alright.” 

“You… really meant what you said?” He asked quietly after a few moments of silence, “About how much I mean to you?” 

You nodded sleepily as well as you could with Saix’s head still nestled against your neck, “Yeah. Yeah I did.” 

There was more silence from him as he pulled you in closer to his big body and you hummed as you pressed yourself against his muscles. His hands stroked through your hair as he hummed the same tune back at you before he tilted your chin up so you were looking at his face. 

“I… You mean a lot to me too.” He said softly, the moon’s glow from outside the window shining over his body and bathing him in its glow. “You… make me feel something I can’t describe. Like… Like I have a heart again.” 

You slid yourself up along the bed so that you could kiss him properly, your fingers tangling into his hair as your lips moved together with his. His strong arms wrapped around your waist and rolled you both over so you were laying on top of him, lips still connected. 

“Thank you for… letting me get rougher tonight.” He whispered when you pulled away for air, hands running up and down your back as you settled yourself back down to rest your head on his chest. 

“You’re most welcome,” You whispered back, “And… for the record, I feel like I have a heart again with you too.” 

You pressed your cheek to his chest, feeling the exhaustion seep into your body, his next words fuzzy as you drifted. You could vaguely tell that your hand was still absentmindedly playing with his blue locks as sleep overtook you. 


End file.
